


Alpha Jedi and their Omega Clones

by phoenixhrt22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Double Penetration, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, OC children - Freeform, Romance, Short Stories, Smut, Swearing, alternative universe, more relationships will be added later, zombies and ghosts, ‘The talk’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhrt22/pseuds/phoenixhrt22
Summary: This is a fic made of short stories or parts about Omega clones and their Jedi. It happens after the war, which the republic win, and the Jedi order is forced to change and reform after the death of Master Yoda, the ‘unfortunate suicide’ of Chancellor Palpatine (Commander Fox swears innocence) and the badly executed order 66 which many clones disobey. The senate feels threatened with the lack of Jedi so the Kaminoans are ordered to make all Null Clones, Omega for breeding purposes, they also cure the accelerating aging process. The Jedi are of course quite happy about this as many have been hiding their relationships with the clones throughout the War from the senate and the people and they can now enjoy their Omegas and share their lives with them.





	1. Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> These are short stories so I won’t go to deep into them. The first one is an introduction of sorts and we see our first couple.

Anakin carefully walked down the stairs and onto the temple landing bay. It had been almost a year since the death of Master Yoda and the victory of the War. Unfortunately the Seperatists were still out there, so even now, tensions were running high. 

However Anakin didn’t worry himself about that. He had been planning Luke and Leia’s first birthday party with Ahsoka for a couple of hours now and he was tired. 

He wanted to go home and curl up with both his mates. Which probably wouldn’t happen for another couple of hours because Padme was in meeting with Chancellor Organa and Rex was 7 months pregnant with triplets and the ex-captain was being grumpy about being cooped up inside. 

He smiled and shook his head at the thought. Rex had become increasingly more fustrating after being pregnant, he had a habit of snapping out at anything and everyone, Chancellor Organa and Master Windu included, plus he slept until aleast midday before waking and hurling the contents of his stomach into the refresher, then breaking down in emotionally out cries which Anakin would normally end up dealing with. 

And he thought he was the infuriating one. 

He looked up from the floor to see a cloaked figure standing on the landing bay staring at the city skyline. 

Anakin gave a sad smiling knowing exactly who it was was. 

He walked over and put his hand on the clone. The Omega turned and smiled. 

Cody smiled. 

Obi-wan had gone on an undercover mission which meant he was out of contact. No one knew where he was but the Jedi could sense the Jedi Master was ok. 

Cody couldn’t however and he knew the young Commander was worried. Cody wasn’t there to watch Obi-wan’s back and that was getting on his nerves.

“He’ll be back soon Cody don’t worry.” Anakin said softly.

He looked the Omega up and down. 

Cody had taken well to domestic Omega life, he was calm, collected and always knew how to please Obi-wan, Anakin had never seen his Master so happy in years, Cody was also soft, tender and motherly, though Anakin knew Cody could still kill a man with his bare hands if he wanted, especially with the baby on the way. 

Anakin looked at the large bump he was cradling under the loose white shirt and brown loose leggings. Cody also had one of Obi-wan’s many cloaks on to keep him warm. 

Cody sighed and turned away. 

“I know it’s just the baby is due any day now and I would like Obi to be here when it happens.” 

Anakin smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“Also they haven’t been settling down all day, I can feel them moving around all the time. I haven’t had any sleep and I’m just sooo.....” Cody trailed off sobbing and buried his head in his hands. 

Anakin smiled and pulled him tighter but wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“Sorry my hormones are a little off” Cody pulled back and apologised. 

Anakin chuckled. 

“I can tell you, you aren’t as bad as Rex” Cody laughed at this. Before coiling over in pain. 

Anakin shot out to grab him as he slipped to the floor. 

Suddenly a smoking ship broke through the clouds but Anakin ignored it focusing on Cody who was cursing and holding his stomach. 

The ship landed and Obi-wan ran out. 

“What’s going on!” He shouted as he leaned next to Cody. 

“.....Water...b-broke...” Cody whimpered as liquid covered his trousers. 

“Anakin help me get him to the medical wing now!” Obi-wan shouted. 

—————10 hours later —————

Anakin walked into the medical room closely followed by a very wary Rex. 

Cody and Obi-wan were sitting on the bed cooing over a small bundle in a white towel. 

Obi-wan tiredly grinned at them, he had bags under his eyes, his beard needed a trim and his hair was in desperately in need of a cut. Typical Obi-wan. 

Cody didn’t look much better though. He also sported a dark pair of bags and was almost white in colour. But he was smiling happily. 

Rex shuffled past to comfort his ori’vod and snuggle the newborn. 

Anakin went round to hug Obi-wan. 

“I am not taking any of your ships for a mission again” he grumbled. 

“Ah master come one” Anakin brushed him off. 

“No I’m serious the hyperdrive broke and I was stuck in deep space for 3 days without contact with anyone. I almost missed my daughter’s birth!” Obi-wan squawked. 

“Cyare calm down she can tell you are upset.” Cody chimed at him as the baby made a sleepy fuss, “she’s very strong in the force.” 

Anakin moved over to see the tiny pink bundle in Cody’s arms, she had chubby cheeks, closed wrinkled eyes and a faint sheen of red hair already coming through. He slowly reached down, picked her up and held the baby against his chest, drawing her close as Rex peered over his shoulder. 

“What’s her name?” He looked at Cody who had rested his head on Obi-wan and was drifting off. 

“Meshla, Meshla Kenobi....” Cody hummed before the exhaustion of labour caught up with him and he feel into a deep sleep. 

Anakin smiled as Rex translated. 

“Sweetheart, he called her sweetheart in mandalorian.” 

Anakin leant back against his mate, he was an uncle and a soon to be father. Stars above he could wait to be a Dad again.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Maceponds evening that doesn’t go quite to plan.

The council meeting had lasted longer than expected, far longer. 

Mace Windu had gone into the council meeting at midday and it was now two hours to midnight. 

To be honest it was Kenobi’s fault, he had bought his baby daughter so productivity went down by about 99 percent and then once Cody had taken the newborn away that led to a amusing conversation amongst the council about how well the clones were settling and what was the latest drama their mates have caused, that of course led Master Skywalker to tell, for the hundredth time, the story of how Mace accidently stepped on Rex’s foot and the ex-captain went ballistic at him which delayed everyone. 

Mace grumbled and rubbed his temple. He was lucky he was bald, he would be going grey by now from the stress of being the Grand-Master of the entire Jedi order. How Yoda did it for so many years he didn’t know. 

He just wanted one night of peace and quiet and that was what he was intending on getting. 

When he opened his quarter doors he was surprised by the dimmed lights and a candle burning on the kitchen counter. 

With the lack of Jedi and the accommodation of the Omega clones many quarters had been built into one and had a small living space, a kitchen, a wonderful bathroom with a bath and shower (which was Mace’s favourite as he had a guilty pleasure for a bath) and a bedroom big enough to fit a king sized bed (which was overkill in Mace’s opinion but some had multiple mates to fit in bed, Kit for example). 

Anyway he entered his apartment and saw a figure lying on the couch under a blanket. 

He quietly walked over recognising the smell before evening seeing the face. It was his commander fast asleep. 

Ponds had become Omega along with most of the clones, however instead of looking for a mate he decided to stay at the barracks and look after any troopers living there with their mates. 

Mace realised that he rarely saw his commander these days.

A guilty feeling settled in his stomach, he couldn’t count how many times Ponds had tried to organise something with him and everytime he was either to busy or just to tired. 

Mace walked to the small table in the middle of the kitchen. There was a plate of food there and a small handwritten note. Mace picked it up and opened it...... 

‘Meant to surprise you but I was told that the council meeting was over running so I thought I’d leave it out for you considering you never eat. Hope you don’t mind if I stay here tonight, I can’t deal with Bacara’s whiney baby any longer, he keeps waking me up in the night. Make sure you eat dinner it’s a Haruun Kal speciality. Hope you enjoy, Ponds’ 

Mace smiled before quietly tucking into the wonderful food from his homeworld. Ponds certainly was an amazing cook. 

He finished the food quickly and packed away, as he was putting a dish back in the cupboard a cry startled him.

He turned to see Ponds thrashing around on the couch and screaming. He was having a nightmare. 

Mace briskly moved over and used the force to suppress the terrified commander, he bent down and put one hand on his forehead, the other was using the force to stop Ponds from hurting himself or Mace. 

He closed his eyes entering Ponds’ mind, where it was dark and cold. 

He shuddered and wrapped his robes around him tighter. He walked through the darkness for what felt like ages before a scream ripped past his ear. 

A white ghostly head of a women came flying at him screaming, he ignited his blade and slashed the creature. 

It screamed as it dispersed into nothingness, he heard more screams further ahead. He sprinted towards the sounds, soon he saw Ponds in the middle of the screaming heads, he had his head buried between his legs and was covering his ears. 

Mace stopped when he felt something grab his foot, he looked down to see dead clones crawling towards him.

Many had parts decapitated or were just cut open displaying internally organs. The one holding his foot had a broken jaw which has hanging by a thread. 

He kicked them off a feeling guilt that he couldn’t of saved them but he had to get to Ponds. 

He ran through the zombie clones, slicing any spirits flying at him. 

Eventually he reached Ponds and grabbed him tightly. 

Ponds screamed and tried to throw him off.

“Ponds....Ponds it’s me, it’s Mace” he said softly. Ponds looked up, teary eyed, at him before uncovering his ears. 

“Mace....I...I...how are you here?” He hiccuped. 

“The Force my dear now I know this is scary but you need to wake up. It just a nightmare.” Mace shushed his sobs. 

Ponds nodded and the image faded out. 

Mace opened his eyes just in time to hold Ponds as he sat bolt upright, covered in sweat and crying heavily. 

“I.....I couldn’t save them......that w-women screaming who drowned......and my vod....I couldn’t protect them.” Ponds choked against his chest. 

Mace just rocked him and shushed his sobbing. 

After a while Ponds calmed down long enough for Mace to get a glass of water and a couple of tissues. 

Then they both sat still, curled up against one another seeking physical comfort.

Ponds suddenly put his hand on Mace’s arm and looked into his eyes. 

“Please don’t leave me to sleep alone tonight...” he whispered. 

“I won’t... I promise” He replied before doing something he was supposed to years ago. 

He tipped Ponds chin up and gently kissed him. It wasn’t rushed or desperate. Just slow and deep. 

He felt the force and adrenaline rush through him when Ponds whimpered and wrapped his arms around Mace’s neck. 

Next thing he knew he was carrying his former commander and dropping him on the bed. He slipped away and changed into night wear before climbing back into bed where Ponds had already made himself comfy under the duvet. 

He pulled Ponds to his chest and kissed his head. 

Ponds smiled against his chest settling down. 

“How about you make me breakfast tomorrow?” Mace questioned, Ponds gave a watery chuckle and nodded before settling down to sleep. 

Mace smiled. Perhaps he could make this work. They could make it work, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on anything u would like to see come up!! I love reading comments and I only have so many lessons *cough* French *cough* where I can daydream in a day so I need inspiration. ;)


	3. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin/Rex/Padme chapter where Anakin finds Rex in the middle of a break down. Thank you to SisterOfJediWannabe17 for this idea!

The apartment was blissfully quiet. There were no wild toddlers screaming, no gobby senators snarling like Loth cats and no rabid omega threatening to rip C-3PO’s head off. The silence was heavenly. 

Anakin sighed and leant back on the couch. Ahsoka had thankfully agreed to take the twins to the crèche for the day as apparently Plo and Wolffe had set up some new soft play area. 

Though Anakin had not escaped the twins that morning. Mummy, Padme, left early for a senatorial conference and the twins knew not to wake up Buir, Rex, because he was having a baby and needed sleep. So that left Anakin to look after them all morning. 

Anakin looked down at the holo-projector on the table. It was 11:36 local time meaning Rex would wake up in exactly 24 minutes which gave Anakin just enough time to prepare. 

“3PO!!” He shouted. 

“Yes Master Anakin how may I help?” The droid waddled in and asked. 

“Can you make some caff for me and Rex, make Rex’s usual brunch and get me a soft blanket, one that hasn’t been used for a heat please this time, the smell gets everyone’s hormones worked up.” He chuckled at the memory from last time. 

“Of course Master Anakin” 3PO said before shuffling into the kitchen. 

Anakin got up and went to the bathroom to clean off the paint of his face that the twins had delightfully put there. 

He then went into the bedroom and stood next to the en-suite bathroom door and looked at the time again. 

10 seconds. 

9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 

A flurry of blonde ran past him and leant over the toilet vomiting and heaving. 

3PO shuffled to the door and handed Anakin a light grey clean blanket. 

Anakin walked over and knelt down next to Rex before putting the blanket over his shoulders.

The Omega shuddered and threw-up again. 

“Shhh....shhhh take it easy.....” Anakin shushed as Rex’s breathing return to normal. 

“I hate this part.....” Rex grumbled. 

Anakin chuckled and shook his head and took his grumpy Omega into his arms.

“I know but think about this, we’re going have three babies soon and that will be the worst part ‘cause your going to have to get up early and feed them.” Anakin laughed. 

“I’m the Clone Captain of one of the biggest battalions in the GAR, I was awarded the Jaig eyes for bravery, I’m a ARC Captain and I got my name because I was a fast, eager learner. I AM NOT BREASTFEEDING!!” Rex pulled away, arms folded and glared at him. 

“Rex you named yourself after a droid, your a nerd dear and I seem to remember yesterday you said you were going to breastfeed.” Anakin smiled. 

“I never...” Anakin’s comm link cut Rex off. 

“This is Skywalker.” 

“Anakin we have an emergency council meeting we need you here in 5” Obi-wan’s voice explained. 

“Okay I’ll be there.” He replied before shutting off the message. 

“Sorry Rex, I’ll be quick don’t worry, Ahsoka has the twins at the crèche so if you need anything contact her or 3PO. I’ll leave R2 with you for some company okay?” He quickly apologised as he got dressed. 

“It’s okay I’ll see you later” Rex smiled as Anakin quickly kissed him farewell before running out the the door. 

Rex leant against the frame and sighed. He was alone again. 

Clones were normally socialable, that was the way they were raised, always surrounded by brothers and Kaminoians. 

But Rex was alone, which wasn’t uncommon. Yes more days than not he have Luke and Leia, which he considered his own sprog even though he wasn’t in the picture when they were conceived. And he also had R2 and 3PO but there was only so much he could take of those two. 

He could go visit Cody or one of the other commanders. Heck he could go see how Fives and Echo were doing. But unfortunately being mated to Senator Amidala meant he had to be under constant supervision from armed guards if he went out which he hated because everyone stared at him. 

Even then he had been told that Anakin and Padme would feel better if he stayed in the apartment. 

Back when he was only a few months pregnant and barely showing any signs he could climb of the balcony and get away for a few hours. 

Now the effects of carrying three babies were showing if the form of a huge bump. 

His belly was huge, much unlike Padme’s who at nine months only looked like she was three months into the cycle. 

He whimpered softly as he felt tears start to well. 

God why did he pull all the short straws and she was just so perfect all the time. She woke up and was perfect, she got drunk and was perfect, heck, even after sex she looked perfect. 

He grabbed a blue fake fur jacket that he wore to stay warm and went onto the large balcony. 

He felt tear drops fall onto his hands as his mind slipped to all the dark places in his head. 

He must of stood on that balcony for an hour because he was dragged from his mind by a firm hand in his shoulder. 

The babies in his stomach reacted and started to move towards the person behind him. Like they were drawn to them. That meant it was either Padme or Anakin and judging by the hand it was probably Anakin. 

He turned and looked to his Alpha. 

Anakin gave him a encouraging smile. 

“Hey Artoo contacted me to say you were upset and crying. I left the meeting as soon as I heard.” Rex looked at him in disbelief then to the top of the staircase where Artoo was whistling at them. He smiled and nodded at the droid. 

“Sooo..... do you want to talk about it?” Anakin asked softly. 

“I.....I....No” Rex stuttered before looking away and moved inside. 

“Rex come on.” Anakin said calmly. 

“I told you I’m not talking.” Rex said back but this time there was fire in those words. 

“Rex” Anakin growled. 

“No don’t give me the Rex bullshit and try make me listen. Your not incharge of me anymore and I don’t need to listen to you....” 

“REX!!” Anakin shouted using his Alpha voice. Which he immediately regretted. 

Rex shrunk back, whimpering and shaking. 

Anakin quickly closed the space between the two and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. “Can you forgive me?” 

Rex nodded into his shoulder before breaking down. 

Anakin picked him up and carried him to a sofa. He put Rex down and cuddled closely to him. 

“Do you think I’m perfect?” Rex asked catching Anakin off guard. 

“Of course my dear, why wouldn’t I?” He cooed into Rex’s blonde hair which the young captain had grown out. 

“Why wouldn’t you” Rex repeated the question looking at him. “Because I’m not Padme, I’m not perfect, I’m not innocent, I’m not bubbly and friendly all the time, I don’t wake up looking like I’ve been to the kriffing spa, I don’t fight for millions of people anymore, I’m not royalty, I don't have a gorgeous figure, I love you both so much but I don’t undertand what you both see in me. I’m just a clone, a moody, bitchy Omega with an attitude problem, some mental health issues, I cause everyone extra hassle trying to look after me, I’m needy, I’m look like shit in the morning, I snap at anything that even remotely pisses me off and I currently have the most unappealing body ever.” 

Rex cut off realising that he had said all that. 

He stared into his Alpha’s eyes. 

“Rex I love you for being you” Anakin smiled softly causing Rex to look surprised. 

“I love everything about you, I like having to look after you, I love how brave and fiery you are, I love your no nonsense attitude, and to be honest we both look like shit in the morning cause neither of us are morning people. Padme is.” Anakin prompted a laugh out of Rex for that. 

Anakin grinned and leant I’m so he could whisper in Rex’s ear. 

“Also I love it when your needy cause you beg and you know I like to hear begging. As for your figure, I prefer to see you full because it means your mine and everyone can see that you only let me fill you.” He crooned and nipped Rex’s ear. 

The Omega whined and bared his neck to his Alpha. Anakin growled hungrily, and starting nipping every inch of his former captain’s neck. 

“You two enjoying yourselves because I’m certainly enjoying the view.” A soft lust filled voice came from behind. 

Anakin turned to see his wife watching them intently. Her Alpha eyes were locked onto their Omega, who whimpered at the arrival of his other mate. 

“Bedroom now!” She ordered with a wicked grin and Anakin immediately scooped Rex up and carried him off. 

The three lay there in bed after. Anakin was knotted deep inside Rex and Padme’s strap-on, she had started using since bedding Rex, was also deep inside the Omega, trapped by the others Alpha’s knot. 

Rex was dozing off between his two mates, sweat soaked and numb from the rough sex. 

Anakin leaned in closer and whispered in Rex’s ear. 

“Cyare I think you are utter perfection, you always have and always will be” 

Rex made a appreciative noise and beamed at the praise before drifting off. 

Anakin smiled and slung his arms around both his mates. God he was so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you may have and I may be able to include them. Plus if you have any new pairs!! 
> 
> Also I read somewhere that Rex names him self after a droid that seemed to have all the knowledge which he admired. 
> 
> And the Alpha Voice that Anakin uses shows an Omega that the Alpha is angry and is forcing submission. No Omega can resist it no matter how head strong or stubborn they are.


	4. Wolffe whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I was caught up in exams. 
> 
> Anyway this is my first Wolffeplo chapter and I did really struggle to come up with inspiration for this. Please comment if you have any ideas because I need a random spur of inspiration if I want to write. 
> 
> WARNING THE CHAPTER MAYBE CONSIDERED UPSETTING TO SOME SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Wolffe huffed as he finish putting the toys in the crèche away. 

It had been a long day of screaming toddlers, grumbling teens and two very force-sensitive and annoying Skywalker Twins. 

Plo came in with a couple of crates for the toys that had been left in the storage room. 

He walked past his Omega and placed them down before leaning heavily against Wolffe and burying his head into Wolffe’s neck and inhaling the scent. 

He smelt of home and Caff. However there was also a faint hint of a bitter scent. 

Plo knew that it was his bodies natural reaction to being baron. 

Plo remembered the day that they had received the news. 

———— 6 months ago ————

Plo and Wolffe had been trying to hide their relationship since the second year on the war. 

Thankfully the senate passed the bill for all Null clones to become Omega, for repopulation purposes. 

Plo had managed to get his hands on Wolffe before anyone else did and now they were expecting their first baby. 

Wolffe was 5 months into the pregnancy and was surprisingly chipper. Everyone had noticed that the normally moody commander was a lot more joyful, and in Plo’s opinion his mate practically glowed. 

Plo had been with Mace when he got an urgent call from Rex. 

“Rex how can I help you?” Plo asked as he had only just dropped Wolffe off at the ex-captain’s apartment. 

“Koon there’s blood everywhere he’s in pain there is a doctor on the way but Plo it’s bad....” Rex rambled out in shock. 

Plo hung up without saying a word the force was now screaming at him that Wolffe and the baby were in pain and he and Mace legged it to the apartment. 

The door was open and guards were standing outside talking to Senator Amidala. 

“Master Koon, Master Windu I’m relieved to see you here.” Padme exhaled, Plo could see the worry and the relief on her face all at once. 

“Where’s my mate?” 

Padme paled. 

“He’s in the main guest bedroom, Plo he is in distress I.....” before Padme could finish Plo charged into the apartment and ran into the guest room. 

He stopped dead when he saw Wolffe lying next to Rex on the bed. 

Rex was holding him tight and gently whispering reassurance. Wolffe whimpered then sobbed, there was blood everywhere and the doctor looked morose. 

Rex looked up and Plo could feel the pain radiating off the two. 

“Wolffe....Plo’s here....I’m going to hand you over to him ok?” 

Wolffe nodded still not looking up. 

Plo took the place where Rex was and slowly took Wolffe in his arms. Wolffe snapped at that point and started shaking. 

Rex ushered everyone out including the doctor. 

“I lost him.” Wolffe murmured through the wave of tears and the broken cries. 

“It’s ok Wolffe, you’re ok.” Was all Plo could say, he was in shock. They had just lost their son and he knew Wolffe was going to need some help after this. 

If an Omega lost their baby they could often spiral into depression and regret. 

Plo sighed and just held Wolffe for what felt like hours. 

Eventually Rex came in and helped move the Omega to another bedroom where he was cleaned up and gotten some fresh clothes. 

Plo found the doctor sitting on the couch with Senator Amidala, Mace, Anakin, Obi-wan and the rest Wolffe’s closest Clone brothers. 

“How is he?” Cody asked. He was rubbing his baby bump protectively. 

“He’s almost asleep I suggest you all go see and pile with him, Rex is already there.” 

Bly, Cody and Ponds all scattered off to the room to comfort their vod. 

Plo sanked down next to Mace who wrapped his arm around him and held him close. 

“How are you holding up old friend?” Obi-wan asked as he graciously handed him a mug of tea with a straw so he could drink it.

“I’m okay just worrying about Wolffe’s mental state.” Plo sighed. Looking at his drink in his hands, the reality hadn’t set in yet.

“You’re still in shock Plo just keep soldiering on you can get through this.” Padme encouraged softly. 

“Indeed we will, doctor what happened?” He asked finally ready to find out what happened though he already had an inkling of what had happened. 

“Early childbirth Master Plo, I don’t think Wolffe’s womb developed correctly, especially since turning the clones to Omega’s was a rushed procedure.” The doctor explained. 

“You mean could this happen to any of our mates.” Anakin gulped, he still hadn’t told Rex or Padme that he knew Rex was pregnant. 

“Unfortunately yes but it seems most of the other pregnant clones I’ve examined are healthy.” The doctor looked at Plo sadly. 

“I’m very sorry but Wolffe is going to have to be considered baron at this point. I just can’t see how his body may react to him being pregnant again.” 

Plo nodded and leant into Mace and for the first time in a while felt a tear fall. 

———— present day ———— 

Wolffe kissed his cheek and stood up dusting the glitter off himself. 

“Well I want some greasy food and a hot bath after that day.” Wolffe said as he stretched out. 

“Agreed perhaps a walk to Dex’s as well.” Plo smiled and took Wolffe’s hand as they walked out the crèche. 

The two walked onto the busy street and carefully wove their way past all the rush hour people. 

They arrived at Dex’s which smelt of grease and blazed neon lights. 

Wolffe adored it here especially after they lost the baby. Cody had bought him here and Dex had apparently taken a liking to his commander. 

Wolffe said Dex had practically adopted him. Which Plo wasn’t too comfortable with until Obi-wan told him that Dex wasn’t an Alpha and had basically adopted every clone that came in through the door, Cody included. 

Plo entered followed by a very hungry Wolffe. 

The two greeted Dex and sat at the bar where they could talk to him. 

Plo had left to go to the bathroom when two Alpha’s approached Wolffe. 

“Hey handsome, we were wondering where we might find anymore like you?” The twi’lek smirked and purposely gazed round to Wolffe’s rear. 

Wolffe sighed and shook his head before turning back to his meal. 

Suddenly the man grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

“I’m talking to you slut.” He growled and shook him a little. 

“Hey let him go and get out.” Dex ordered. 

“Shut it or my friend here shots the waitress.” The Twi’lek hissed, Wolffe turned to see the man’s accomplice had Daphne, the waitress, in a head lock. 

Wolffe shook at his head at Dex, a silent order for him to stand down. 

“Now where were we......ahhh yes either tell us where we can find your omega kin or I’ll just screw you instead.” 

Suddenly the Twi’lek and his friend started making choking sounds. 

Wolffe turned and smirked when he saw Plo using the force and lifting them up. His Alpha’s skin had gone an odd shade of brown-grey which Wolffe had never seen before but he knew from what he read was a sign to show that the Keldorian was angry. 

Plo’s protectiveness made his blood boil in a good way. 

Plo dropped the two as they gasped for air. The whole diner was silent watching the Jedi protect his mate. 

“Get out of here and don’t ever go anywhere near the Jedi or the clones again or I swear on every star in this galaxy I will run you through with my lightsaber, neglect the consequences.” Plo grumbled in his Alpha voice. 

Wolffe smirked as the two ran and made for the hills. 

The diner slowly returned back to normal as Plo sat down and carried on eating, well more like drinking, his soup like nothing happened. 

“You okay Daphne he didn’t hurt you did he?” Wolffe asked the young waitress who was readjusting her uniform. 

“All good here Wolffe, and thanks Plo,” she smiled “though that guy stunk of Bantha shit.” 

Plo chuckled at that. 

Wolffe leant against him and gently kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you” 

“For what” Plo asked sounding a little confused.

“For just looking out for me, I appreciate it.” Wolffe shrugged not really liking these meaningful conversations. 

“Wolffe I will always look after you no matter what.” Plo replied as he wrapped his arm around Wolffe’s waist. “Besides no one Wolf whistles at you and gets away with it.” 

“Was that supposed to be a pun?” Wolffe asked sarcastically which was highlighted with one of his legendary eye rolls. 

“Perhaps now after we finish here how about we have a hot bath and watch some horrible old Lothal holofilm.” Plo smiled. 

“I’d like that very much.” Wolffe smiled back and tuck into the rest of his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment if u have any ideas or if there is something u would like to see included.


	5. Omega fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlyKitAayla chapter in which Kit learns not to piss either of his Omegas off!

Kit slowly walked behind Senator Taibe, a Nautalon representative, into his penthouse. 

He had been sent to escort and protect the young Senator from assassins, who were trying to stop the politician from passing his bill on making arms trade on his homeworld an illegal crime.

Something abruptly made Kit’s skin tingle. The force was screaming at him that something was wrong. 

Three blaster bolts suddenly came out of nowhere. 

Kit immediately reacted by jumping in front of the Senator. 

One missed, the other hit his shoulder and right leg. 

He lay there bleeding out while guards ran around trying to calm the situation and police tried to stop the panicked civilians.

But he didn’t bother about any of that, Kit just lay there and thought about his mates back at the temple......

———10 months ago———

Kit hit the ground hard. Apparently taking on Commander Bly in hand to hand combat was a lot harder than it appeared, Bly was a very skilled adversary. But not skilled enough. 

He smiled up at Bly who was standing over him breathing heavily. 

Bly looked smug and Kit intended to wipe that look off his face, he kicked his leg out and struck Bly in the shin sending the Omega falling towards him. 

Their bodies collided and Kit wrapped his arms around the Omega holding him tightly so he had no chance to free himself. 

Kit smirked at the clone trying to whom struggled against him. 

“Give up yet Bly, you are a force to be reckoned with but no match for me.” He laughed. 

Bly scowled at him but tapped out.

Kit let go on the former commander who gently sat up so he was straddling him. The Jedi put his arms behind his head tentacles and gave the clone a cheeky grin. 

“One day I’m gonna wipe the floor with you smug ass.” Bly crooned before kissing the Jedi Master. 

“Indeed you can try, but perhaps you need some lessons first.” Kit smiled into the kiss. 

“Then how about you show me all those moves of yours” Bly nipped his neck “and I don’t mean your combat moves.” 

Kit growled and rolled the two over pinning Bly beneath him. 

“Maybe I will.” 

Kit leant down and deepened the kiss, he could feel Bly’s hand drifting up his shirt in an attempt to get it off. 

“Ewwww come on you two. Have some class.” Bly huffed and turned to Wolffe who was standing in the doorway looking disgusted. 

“Piss off Wolffe.” Bly groaned into Kit’s shoulder. 

“Fine but Plo is bringing the younglings down any minute and I am not ready to give the talk to a bunch of 10 year olds.” 

Kit chuckled but got off the Omega and helped Bly get to his feet. 

“You owe me.” Bly murmured to him. 

Kit smirked and pulled Bly closely to him. 

“Indeed I do.” He nipped their mating mark. “And Aayla will be joining us.” 

“You two better make yourselves scarce cause I’m about to be sick from all this smutty cuteness.” 

“Shut up Wolffe!” 

——— Present day ———

Kit woke to the faint sound of a life support machine beeping. 

A medical wing soon came into view as he opened his hazy eyes. 

He also vaguely felt a dull ache in his shoulder and in his leg. 

“Kit can you hear me?” A concerned voice asked. 

He turned to look at where the voice came from and saw Aayla sitting next to him. 

“Mmm what happened...” Kit mumbled. 

“WHAT HAPPENED!!!” Kit looked to the other side of him to see Bly looking extremely annoyed. 

“YOU ARE SUCH A BONE HEAD, YOU DON’T FUCKING JUMP INFRONT OF A BLASTER BOLT YOU HAVE A LIGHTSABER FOR A REASON.” Bly shouted. 

Kit turned his head to look at Aayla. 

“Please tell Bly to calm down.” 

“Not a chance Fisto you’re in hot water with both of us.” 

Kit grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Listen Kit..” Aayla’s cold voice cut through the brief silence. “Bly and I were worried sick about you, we have been sitting here for 48 hours now. This all could of been avoided if you had been more careful and thought about what you were going to do. I love Kit, we both do but you do some stupid stuff sometimes.” 

“Stupid doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Bly grumbled. 

Kit sighed, “Look I am sorry if I scared you both and I promise in the future I will endeavour to think through my actions more.” 

“Good” both Omega’s nodded. 

Kit sighed again and opened his arms so both Omegas could climb into his embrace. 

“Well now I know why they call it an Omega’s fury.” He looked at Bly. 

Bly blushed and went sheepish. 

“Quick cuddle then back to the apartment Bly, Kit needs his sleep and Gods forbid we leave Tomo with Mace for to long.” 

Kit laughed, Tomo had been born about a month ago, a week before Kenobi had had his daughter and Kit was 99.9 percent sure that he had been the out come of their night after Wolffe had walked in on them in the train halls. 

Bly huffed. 

“He needs feeding Bly.” Aayla berated him. 

“I know, I love him but he can be a burden sometimes. Next time Aayla carries the baby.” Bly looked up at Kit. 

“Fine by me.” Aayla agreed. 

Kit laughed and rolled his eyes “Stars I love you both.” 

“We know!”


	6. Let her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a random chapter that doesn’t really centre around a specific couple. I hope you enjoy!

The doorbell chiming was the first thing that alerted Anakin to someone being there. 

He opened it and beamed when he saw a very anxious Ahsoka standing outside. 

“Snips, how are you? You okay, you look nervous?” Anakin asked as he let her in. 

“I’m fine.. well... I could be better but...” Ahsoka sighed in annoyance and ran her hands over her orange face in frustration. 

Anakin smiled at her awkwardness and guided her to the living room to sit down, perhaps a more comfortable environment would ease his troubled Padawan. 

Ahsoka settled on the black leather couch and rubbed her face again, this was going to be a weird conversation to have with Skywalker but it was probably for the best, right? 

“Look Skyguy, I umm well...” Ahsoka stuttered. 

“Ahsoka just tell me.” Anakin smiled. 

“Echo and Fives have invited me to help them through their next heats..” Ahsoka rambled out before looking at Anakin. 

“Ohhh okay I was not expecting that. Umm do I need to give you the talk or...” Anakin eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his neck, this was going to be very awkward. 

“What! No no no” Ahsoka practically yelled. “I just, I want to say yes, I’m going to say yes but I’m really not sure where to start, like sex wise.” Ahsoka winced at her own words. 

Anakin leant back and thought about what he was about to do very carefully. 

“I have an idea just bare with me a moment.” Anakin got up and disappeared down a corridor to the bedrooms. 

Ahsoka furrowed her brows but didn’t say anything. She then heard shouting and the sound of something break. 

Anakin came back in with Rex trailing behind wrapped in a blanket and grumbling. His blonde hair was scruffy and his clothes were askew, clearly getting Rex out of bed before 12 was a bad idea, he most definitely had put up a fight. 

“Rex has agreed to help.” Anakin declared with a hint of smugness. 

“I have not, I only let you pull me along cause it’s Ahsoka. You owe me.” He growled as he sat down and curled up against the couch arm. “So what can I help you with kiddo.” Rex yawned. 

Ahsoka explained the situation to Rex who nodded along. 

“Well we can start by expelling the mother loth-cat out the room.” Rex looked at Anakin. 

“Who me?” He asked with pure naivety. 

“Yes you are clearly making her uncomfortable and you’re also in trouble for waking me up so abruptly. Sooo bye bye.” Rex mockingly waved at him. 

“Fine, I’m going,” Anakin put his hands up in surrender. Ahsoka laughed at the banter between the two. 

“I’ll be at the temple, tell me if the babies start to kick again.” Anakin smiled and kissed his mate on the head. 

Once he left, Rex spun around and leant forward as far as he could with the bump. 

“I do respect you Ahsoka you know that you’re one of my closest friends.” 

Ahsoka nodded. 

“However I will warn you that if you go ahead with this idea and mate with Fives and Echo and then break their hearts, baby or no baby I will make the rest of your life a nightmare, do you understand?”

Ahsoka swallowed and nodded. 

“Good then we won’t have any issues.” Rex smiled at sat back. 

“And if you want someone who can walk you through a mating process with more than one mate I’m the omega.” Rex chuckled. “Please don’t be afraid to ask anything. I swear I won’t judge you or tell Anakin.” 

Rex got up and shuffled around before bringing back a few data pads. 

“Right this is what I was given as a sex manual when I transitioned but I found talking to people with experience helped more.” Rex said. 

Ahsoka smiled, Rex hadn’t batted an eyelid once or blushed, he clearly was either used to this kind of conversation or he saw sex as a casual thing. 

“Ahsoka, you can ask me anything, or I can call Bly seeing as you and him are in similar boats.” Rex gently pushed. 

“No it’s okay Rex, um I guess we can just start with the awkward questions so they are out the way.” Ahsoka stared at her hands on her lap before taking a deep breathe. “Do clones all have the same kinks or are you different?” 

Rex smiled at her embarrassment. 

“No we are all different.” Rex explained. “I have a praise kink and another kink but I won’t embarrass you with that one.” Rex winked at Ahsoka who groaned. “Cody has multiple collars and leashes under his bed, heck I’ve caught him wearing one which was... amusing.” Rex sniggered at the memory. “And I believe Wolffe likes to bite so we are all different.” 

“Umm alright” Ahsoka seemed to settle a little bit more. “What about, are you physically affectionate or not?” 

“Well I am physical, I like to be held and cuddled, so does Cody but I know both Ponds and Bly like to keep to themselves and Fox doesn’t like to be touched by anyone except his mate and even then he has to initiate the physicality.” Rex answered. 

The questions went on for hours after that. The two only stopped when Padme arrived home with the twins.

“Hello Ahsoka.” She greeted as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Rex. 

“What are you two chatting about?” She questioned as she then glided over to the stroller and took Luke and Leia out. 

“Oh Ahsoka is thinking about having a mate and I was just giving her pointers.” Rex cooed when he got the two sleepy one year olds dumped on him, the two settled quickly which didn’t surprise Ahsoka as Omegas would give off a calming aura that only nulls could sense. 

“Oh Ahsoka I’m happy for you, do bring them over for dinner, Rex makes a lovely Pantorian pasta bake.” She chuckled and looked at Rex who flushed slightly. 

“I will Padme, anyway I should be going I want to go tell Fives and Echo my answer.” Ahsoka smiled and hugged Padme goodbye before walking over to Rex who was stuck on the couch.

She pulled he into a tight hug. “Thank you for everything.” She whispered before getting up and running out the door. 

“You know you should be a therapist.” Padme laughed. 

“I should or an advise councillor.” Rex chuckled. “And I should probably comm Anakin and tell him he can come back.” 

Padme looked down at the sleeping twins and then at Rex who hadn’t made any attempt to move. 

“Are you going to comm him?” She enquired. 

“Nope cause it’s quiet.” Rex laughed before snuggling up to his female alpha who gently hummed to the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending any requests if you have any please!!!


	7. Later life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codywan! About their new baby!

Obi-Wan lay awake in his bed. He had, had a nightmare, he’d been back on Naboo but this time instead of watching his master die he saw Cody. His Omega had screamed at him before being stabbed by that fatal red blade, there was nothing he could of done except stand there and cry out. 

He’d woken in a cold sweat and a racing heart which slowly calmed at the sight of his mate sleeping. 

Cody’s hair was mussed and his face was peaceful. Obi-Wan always liked watching Cody sleep, he was always so relaxed and beautiful. 

The sound of gurgling over the baby monitor disturbed his thoughts. Meshla was awake. She then started crying which woke Cody up.

The Omega slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then looked over at Obi-Wan who was still watching him closely. 

“You alright you look as if you have seen a ghost or something.” Cody smiled softly. 

“I’m fine love, just a nightmare.” Came the reply. 

Cody’s face immediately turned to one of concern and he opened his mouth to further question but Obi-Wan waved him off. 

“I’ll deal with her.” Obi-Wan got up and put a tunic over his bare chest. 

“Bring her in here it’s almost time to get up anyway.” Cody grumbled as he looked out the window at the rising sun. 

Obi-Wan nodded and went into the nursery where Meshla was being kept. 

He cooed at his daughter, who calmed down when she saw her Dad. He smiled fondly and picked up the youngling. 

Suddenly a blurry image came into view, he saw Maul standing with the darksaber in his hand. Standing opposite him was a girl probably only 18, she was wearing Jedi robes and had a blue lightsaber engaged and held up to her face in a defensive stance. The blue light highlighted her face, she had big gold eyes, sharp cheekbones poked out from underneath her pale freckled skin and her red curly hair sparkled. 

“Face me Maul!” The girl snarled. Maul just laughed and charged at the girl. 

“First I will kill you, and then your family and Numa will then be free to embrace the darkness.”

“My sister will never turn to the dark side. Not as long as the Jedi live.” She screamed as their blades crashed together. The two immediately went into a locked position, the fight was no longer a battle of skill but a battle of strength. 

“The Jedi are fools, your father is a fool.” Maul grinned manically as he push the girl back. 

“My Father is a great man, and if a Kenobi killed you once, a Kenobi can kill you again.” The girl replied calmly. 

Suddenly she pulled out a blaster which was hidden in her brown robes and shoot Maul in the stomach. 

“I maybe a Jedi but I am also the daughter of a clone, blasters are in my blood.” The girl smiled. 

Then the image faded out. 

Obi-Wan looked at the baby in his arms. Meshla stared back up at him with pure innocence in those eyes. 

“Obi-Wan?” The Jedi turned seeing Cody standing at the door looking worried. 

“It’s okay love I was just admiring your work.” Obi-Wan tried to crack a joke which got a weak chuckle in response. “Come on beloved lets get back into bed.” 

Cody nodded and lead the way back to the bedroom before taking the baby from her Dad and sitting down, with his back against the pregnancy pillow Rex had bought them. 

Obi-wan climbed in the other side and pulled the sheets over the two of them. 

He watched with fascination as Cody held Meshla to his chest and gently guided her to feed. 

“You know I never fall out of love with this.” Obi-Wan chuckled as he stroked the side of Cody’s face. “You two have to be the most wonderful and cutest beings in my life.” 

Cody flushed and pecked him on the lips. 

“Well you realise she is going to grow up and then she won’t be as cute.” Cody laughed before wincing as his daughter pulled on his nipple. 

“I know but she will be a great Jedi and excellent shoot with a blaster.” Obi-Wan smiled before looking at Cody who was looking very confused. 

“Umm Okay? Is there something I’m missing.” Cody said sounding perplexed. 

“No dear.” 

Cody just raised an eyebrow in which he got a sheepish smile from his Alpha. 

“I’ll explain to you later, but I assure you she will the bravest Jedi to ever live in later life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any ideas!


End file.
